Work into Love
by Destiny-Angelle
Summary: New girl, Rich people, Love, Popularity, Looks, Clothes, Party, Dance, Rules, Work, Secret. Full Summary inside Much better then what it looks like
1. Chapter 1

**Not Real**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own gundam seed/destiny or any of the characters except the ones that I made up.

* * *

**Characters: **

**Athrun: 17**

**Meyrin: 17**

**Mirriallia: 17**

**Dearka: 17**

**Yzak: 17**

**Lunamaria: 18**

**Rey: 19**

**Shinn: 18**

**Stellar: 18**

**Auel: 18**

**Kira: 17**

**Lacus: 17**

**Kisaka: 26**

**Cagalli/Kaguri: 17

* * *

**

**Full Summary:** A new girl in school who seems really weird...but everyone likes her except Meyrin and a bunch of her close friends. Every time the new girl gets close to me, she gets a bad punishment from Meyrin. But some how the punishments always get ended on the first or second day it started. Now...I feel that the new girl isn't who we think she is.

* * *

**DESTINY HIGH**

**Athrun's POV**

"Hey, I hear that a new kid is being transferred in today" Dearka said as we walked down the hall to our first class.

"Really? Is it a guy or girl?" I asked him.

"Uh...I didn't get that information yet" he said.

"Ok" I said as we heard the bell ring and settled into our English class.

As our teacher Miss. Nakamina was about to talk, a blonde hair girl walked into our class room. She was pretty looking...but her clothes weren't as classy as others. She just wore dark jeans and a faded t-shirt, but her eyes were a amazing colour of gold, like autumn leaves.

The girl walked over to Miss. Nakammina and gave her a piece of paper.

"Ok class, this is a new student. Her name is Kaguri and I hope you be nice to her" Miss Nakamina smiled.

"Doesn't she have a last name? Or is her name and last name are the same Kaguri?" Snickered a brown hair boy Adam. He thought his joke was funny...but no body laughed.

"She does have a last name, but this paper didn't give any information about it so I hope that if you don't know anything just shut your mouth" snapped Miss Nakamina. "Alright Kaguri, take a seat over there...next to Mirriallia"

"Alright" Kaguri said as she walked over and sat next to Mirriallia who was one of my friend.

"Hi" Mirriallia said to her.

"hey" she replied as she smiled.

"Alright class, please get out the book that's in the desk" Miss Nakamina said. "Now start reading from Susan to Mike and then so on alright?"

And that was how our first period went.

* * *

**LUNCH**

"Hey Athrun baby! Over here" My girlfriend Meyrin cried as she waved her hands to me.

"Hey Meyrin" I said as I sat next to her and waited for the others.

"Did you hear? There's a new girl in our school...wonder how she looks like" she said as she took out her lunch.

"She looks alright" I said.

"How do you know?" her eyes darkened.

"She was in my first period class"

"Was she sitting next to you?"

"No...Mirriallia" I replied. Sometimes Meyrin gets jealous of girls who might have a crush on me. SO sometimes she's really scary.

"Alright then" her eyes turning back to normal.

"hey guys!" Mirriallia cried to us as she waved her hands and walked over followed by the new girl.

"Meyrin I would like you to meet Kaguri, she's new around here" she said.

"Oh...so your the new girl...nice to meet you" Meyrin smiled. But I new she didn't mean it.

"Nice to meet you to" Kaguri replied back.

"Hey...where's Dearka and Yzak?" Mirriallia asked as she sat down across from us.

"I don't know...maybe they had to stay after class again" I replied.

"Um...so...we could start eating now right?" Kaguri asked.

"Ya.." Meyrin answered giving a weird look.

"Alright...its just that...in my old school...every one had to wait until there friends are all there before we eat" Kaguri quickly said as she saw Meyrin's look.

"Oh...weird school you have" Meyrin said.

"Hey baby!" Dearka said as he sat down next to Mirriallia while Yzak sat next to the new girl.

"So your the new girl?" Yzak asked her as she just nodded as she took out her lunch from her bag.

"Wow! Kaguri, what's that on your finger!" cried Mirriallia as she grabbed Kaguri's hand.

"It's nothing" she said as she quickly pulled her hand away.

"What do you mean? I clearly saw a diamond ring on your finger" Mirriallia said.

"Shit" I thought I heard Kaguri muttered as she looked at Mirriallia.

"Uh...ya...it is...my grandmother gave it to me before she past away." Kaguri said.

"Wow...can I see?" Dearka asked.

"Uh...sure" she said as she showed in her hand. And there on her 4'th finger laid a diamond as big as a coke ball.

"I could get one and show you if you want" Meyrin said. Meyrin hated it when some one takes her spot light. And I could see that she was starting to hate Kaguri already. "I'm sure Athrun would get me one to right?"

"We all know that you both are rich" Mirriallia sighed.

"Rich?" Kaguri asked.

"Ya...Meyrin's dad owns this school, the power plant, the water plant, our city mall and half of this town.

"While Athrun's dad owns all the houses, buildings, skyscrapers and a whole lot of other stuff while taking over half of the other city.

"So...this is what you call rich here..." Kaguri said slowly.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused. She seemed not interested that we own this much stuff. If it were other people they would be begging to be in our group.

"Oh...nothing...just thought of why you guys think being rich is important" she said as she took a bite of her sandwich.

"Are you saying that your rich to?" Meyrin asked.

"Uh...no...I just live in a small house...and that's about it" Kaguri muffled.

"Just as I thought" smirked Meyrin.

"Ok, stop with the talk...and lets just eat!" Yzak said.

"ok" I said thinking that there was something really strange about Kaguri.

* * *

**AFTER SCHOOL**

"Hey Kaguri, were all going to Meyrin's house today...you know...to hang out. You want to come?" Mirriallia asked her.

"Um...sure Mirriallia" she answered. We were outside of the school and started heading to Meyrin's house.

"Ok...one more thing...don't call me Mirriallia, Its to long, just call me Mirr" Mirr smiled.

"And you can see what's it like to live the rich life" Meyrin laughed as she grabbed my arm.

"Uh...ok" Kaguri said who didn't seem much interested.

* * *

**AT MEYRIN'S HOUSE**

**Cagalli's POV**

"This is my house" Meyrin said as she showed us a mansion.

"Oh...nice" I said, and pretended that I was interested. Nut seriously I wasn't. My real name is Cagalli Yula Attha and I was here to help my father see how one of his cities of one his country's were doing. You see, my father is one of the richest man in the world...and he made me come here to see how his country cities were doing.

I say that they were doing okay...except how they treat people here...they were kind of mean. To not let any one know I'm the daughter of Uzumi Attha, I had to change my name and live in a ordinary house. I didn't mind the changing house part or wearing old clothes. It was changing my name that annoyed me and leaving my old friends where I lived before. Until my task is done...i couldn't go back...which is really sad for me.

"Well...to be rich...you have to act like it to" Meyrin bragged as she kept on talking as she opened her house to her front door and let us in. I hate Meyrin...she kept thinking that she was better then anyone since she thought she was so rich...but I couldn't say anything that might let them know I was a really rich mans daughter.

"Since we've been here many times...were not that interested" Mirr said to me. I like Mirriallia, and all of the other people including a blue hair guy named Athrun...they were all great except Meyrin, she talked to much. But I really did notice Athrun, shocking blue hair and real nice green eyes...I bet that she was any girls dream man.

"Man...when is Meyrin ever going to shut up" Dearka muttered.

"When she knows that Kaguri here knows her place of being poor and that she can't look like she's better then Meyrin herself" Yzak said as his arms were crossed.

"If that is going to make her shut up, I'll do anything" I said as I looked really annoyed.

"Ya...she's like that sometimes...but I got a feeling that Meyrin doesn't like you that much...she should watch your back" Athrun whispered to me.

"Um...ok" I whispered back, just then Meyrin stopped talking and saw me and Athrun talking...and for a second...her eyes were filled with rage. She looked really scary...but I know she can't do much to me.

"Athrun honey, come over here for a second" Meyrin said,

"What is it?" Athrun asked her.

"I just want to give you this" Meyrin answered as she put her lips made contact with Athrun's. What a bitch...I thought as I watch them. But the truth is...I kinda did like Athrun...but I know...that I couldn't let my feelings get in control.

"There, that's all" Meyrin said as she broke away from Athrun as she smirked at me.

"we've seen enough kissing in one day, why don't we watch a movie?" Mirr suggested.

"Sounds great!" Dearka said.

"Best idea I've heard all day" Yzak said as he grabbed my arm and we all walked over to Meyrin's home theatre. But I was thinking...yep...this is going in the Hawke's report...I'm going to say that Meyrin has a bad attitude.

* * *

**A/N: **This is my first GS fic so please to flames or criticz as you call them. I hope you like my story 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** To all my reviewers, thanks for supporting me. I know the summary make suck a bit...but the story is real great and I hope you will take a little of your time and read it.

* * *

**My Friends**

**Cagalli's POV

* * *

**

**At Home**

"Kisaka! I'm home" I yelled as I opened the door to my apartment and dropped onto the couch.

"Cagalli, Kira called and has ask to leave a message for you" Kisaka replied as he came out from a hallway.

"What did Kira want to say?" I asked. Kira was my half brother, he was half brother because we had different dads.

"Kira said he is coming over to visit in the next 24 hours" Kisaka answered.

"KIRA'S COMING!" I yelled as I ran over to him and gave him a big hug.

"Cagalli, it is not good for a princess to hug a a bodygaurd since if people saw they would call it not polite" Kisaka said in monotone.

"Come on Kisaka! Relax, we're not at Orb any more" I siad happliy as I pulled away and sqeezed his cheeks. "Come on, were going out to dinner tonight...my treat...I'll bet you have never went to a eating place as good as this one"

"Alright" he said as he watch me skip to my bed room to change. And when I had dissapeared from his sight...he smiled..just a little.

* * *

**Pizza Place**

"Cagalli...I thought we would go some where high class...look at this place...so much chattering and yelling. This is not a good place to eat" Kisaka said as he looked around the Pizza Place.

"Come on Kisaka...this place...is to hang out and have fun" I smiled at him. "And I'm going to eat here no matter what"

"If you insist princess" Kisaka replied.

"Kisaka! Don't call me a princess in public" I whispered in his ear.

"Alright..." he sighed as he just stared at the wall.

_Kisaka...you really need to get some help of how to be fun.

* * *

_

**A few minutes later**

"Isn't this cheese pizza good?" I asked him as I took a bite of my pizza.

"You must say princess...this pizza is great...never tasted anything like it" Kisaka said as I finally saw him smile.

"Kaguri!" some one cried behind from my shoulder.

"What?" I asked puzzled as a person came up to me.

"Hey Mirr" I said as I looked at her.

"Hey, me and the gang are just over there. Do you want to join us?" she asked.

"Sorry...I already have company with me" I replied.

"Him? Isn't he a little to old to be your boyfriend?" Mirr whispered into my ear as she looked at Kisaka who was still fascinated by the pizza.

"He isn't my boy friend...he's my cousin" I whispered back.

"Oh...so are you sure you don't want to join us?" Mirr asked.

"Nah...wouldn't like to bother your fun...we were going to leave soon any ways." I said.

"Alright then...bye" she said as she walked over to some where.

"That was sure close" I sighed as I looked back at Kisaka.

"KISAKA! Where did all the pizza go?" I cried.

"Um...the pizza was just so good...I couldn't help myself." Kisaka burped.

"Kisaka...your're really getting to sound like a little kid" I said.

"Sorry...princess...I'll try to get back to normal in the next few hours" Kisaka said back in monotone.

"No Kisaka...its ok...just don't be all cold heart...creeps me out" I said.

"Alright...lets go then" Kisaka said as he payed the bill and we walked back to my apartment in the cold night.

* * *

**After School the Next day**

"Cagalli!" Yelled a guy from a sports car.

"Kira!" I cried as I ran to him and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Cagalli, don't choke me" Sputtered Kira.

"Sorry...where's Lacus and the others?" I asked him.

"They're at your apartment right now...hop in" Kira said.

"Ok"I said as I climbed into the car.

* * *

**A/N: **I know this chapter is shorter then the first one...but I was thinking of how I should but the charactors in one by one...well not one by one...maybe some in a group...any ways...sorry if I took long to update. School's been getting in my way...but I'll try to update every 1 week or so. And please review! Please to flames or critics as you call them.


End file.
